Caída
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: La entendía, porque él también había experimentado a lo largo de su vida la impotencia que se sentía cuando la situación estaba más allá de sí misma. Cuando la caída parecía inminente. • Con motivo de la semana Korroh


_**Disclaimer:**_ Avatar: La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, sino a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko_. _Sólo la historia es mía.

**Summary: **La entendía, porque él también había experimentado a lo largo de su vida la impotencia que se sentía cuando la situación estaba más allá de sí misma. Cuando la caída parecía inminente. **• **Con motivo de la semana Korroh

**_*Nos leemos abajo_****_ :)_**

* * *

_**Caída**_

* * *

−… Ella es mi esposa Lian y yo soy Wang, por favor, no podemos regresar así –el hombre lucía al borde del llanto.

− ¡Tiene que dejarnos pasar, por favor! – la menuda mujer respondió al guardia con desesperación. Había sido un viaje de aproximadamente unas dos horas desde las afueras de la Capital hasta el Palacio Real y cada segundo que perdían era valioso. Era de madrugada cuando salieron y en esos momentos el sol apenas se vislumbraba − ¡No tardaremos mucho tiempo, sólo queremos hablar unos momentos con el señor Yi Jie!

−Lo siento, pero por última vez, no puedo dejarla pasar. Nadie lo hace sin haber requerido una audiencia o sin una autorización real por parte del mismísimo Señor del Fuego, quien como usted ya sabe, se encuentra fuera de la Capital– el guardia se hallaba impasible y en sus facciones se notaba un toque de desdén al observar las humildes vestimentas de la pareja−. Regresen por donde vinieron, tal vez tengan suerte la próxima vez. Ahora váyanse antes de que colmen mi paciencia –terminó exasperado, tomando una leve posición de ataque, de la cual el otro hombre se percató.

− ¡No nos marcharemos hasta verlo, está equivocado si piensa que daremos la vuelta así como así!− Lian se plantó firme frente al guardia – Y si es necesario pasar sobre usted, tenga por seguro que lo haré.

Con una cara de incredulidad, un breve escrutinio a la menuda figura de un metro cincuenta y una carcajada burlesca, el soldado encargado de la entrada al recinto le respondió − ¿Tú? ¿Una pobre escoria como tú piensa que-…? –pero una fuerte ráfaga de fuego directo a su rostro lo hizo callar mientras la evadía por muy poco. Mientras, la mujer corría a gran velocidad a través de la enorme explanada que separaba la gran entrada con el Palacio.

− ¡Lian! – Wang quiso seguir a su esposa, pero una ráfaga de fuego a sus pies lo hizo desistir. Él, a diferencia de su esposa, no tenía ningún tipo de control sobre los elementos.

− ¡Tú no te muevas! –lo amenazó un enfurecido guardia mientras a sus espaldas otro par se acercaba a la maestra fuego quien en esos momentos apenas había corrido unos cuantos metros.

Uno de los guardias disparó una enorme bola de fuego en su dirección, la cual ella de un salto logró esquivar mientras contraatacaba… lo que no la hizo darse cuenta de que el otro hombre se disponía a tomar la posición requerida para lanzar un rayo en su dirección.

Cuando estaba a punto de surgir éste de la punta de sus dedos, un pedazo de loza del suelo impactó en su mano, desviándolo de forma brusca hacia otra dirección, así como también un segundo después la tierra a los pies de su compañero temblaba para hacerlo caer de manera estrepitosa, impidiéndole seguir arrojando fuego. En la entrada el primer soldado volteaba hacia un costado, de donde percibió que había venido el ataque.

−Avatar Korra…− susurró Wang con cierto alivio, a quien todavía tenía sujeto el maestro fuego con fuerza.

−… Avatar Korra, no se preocupe, tenemos la situación bajo-…

− ¿Qué demonios les pasa? – la joven mujer se dirigía hacia uno de los jardines para comenzar a meditar, aprovechando la calma del alba, cuando escuchó el ruido de una pelea. Creyendo que era un entrenamiento improvisado de los soldados decidió acercarse a observar, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que eran civiles a quienes atacaban y se dispuso a intervenir. _Indefensos civiles_, a su juicio − ¿Se puede saber en qué estaban pensando?

Uno de los soldados, quien aprovechando su llegada tomó a la mujer que ocasionó todo el problema, se dispuso a llevarla a la salida donde su esposo también se encontraba, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada algo preocupada a Korra−. Disculpe, pero creo que usted no debería estar aquí por…-

−Y ustedes no deberían estar peleando con civiles que ningún daño han hecho aquí, pero al parecer no somos muy propensos a seguir las reglas, ¿cierto?− lo interrumpió con ironía, mientras arqueaba ligeramente una de sus cejas.

−Sabe que no podemos dejar pasar así como así a todos los que… ¡oiga! –en un descuido, Lian se soltó de un codazo de su captor, mientras corría en dirección de la maestra agua. Ella, al ver que el soldado hacía amague de ir tras ella, negó con la cabeza ligeramente dándole a entender que estaba bien.

−Suéltelo – dijo en un tono firme, refiriéndose al hombre que aún permanecía en la entrada y que una vez liberado corrió tratando de alcanzar a su esposa, quien al llegar hasta la otra mujer lo hizo con lágrimas en los ojos. Al ver su estado, se dirigió al hombre que, supuso, era su pareja.

− ¿Es su esposa? –preguntó suavemente.

−Sí. Mi nombre es Wang y ella es Lian. Somos originarios de una de las islas que se encuentran al sur, pero por razones de fuerza mayor tuvimos que viajar a la Capital –respondió mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa.

−Por favor, no es nuestra intención molestar a nadie, se lo juro, pero mi esposo y yo estamos desesperados – tomó aire, tratando de tranquilizarse –. Tenemos que hablar con el doctor Yi Jie y nos dijeron que aquí podríamos encontrarlo.

Sin dudarlo, la joven se dirigió al soldado más próximo a ella− Soldado, vaya por favor por él, discretamente. Rápido.− con cierta duda, éste siguió la orden en el acto.

Al observar la desesperación en la mujer, le ofreció una sonrisa tratando de calmarla−Tranquilícese, por favor. Él ya viene. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Alguno de ustedes necesita ayuda médica?

−No, nosotros no, venimos aquí por nuestra hija –el hombre bajo la cabeza, derrotado −. Nuestra pequeña Tsu Ming ha estado muy enferma por mucho tiempo y desde hace unas semanas ha empeorado muchísimo. Todos los doctores que la han atendido nos han dicho que no tiene esperanzas…

−…es por ello que decidimos dejar nuestro hogar en el sur y buscarlo, muchos nos han dicho que él es el mejor médico de la Nación del Fuego… nos reusamos a creer que esté sea el fin, a resignarnos tan fácilmente –alzó decidida el rostro, en un acto de claro desafío−. Nuestra pequeña está peleando valientemente y lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ella es lo mismo –de repente su rostro se torna de un rojo intenso mientras, haciéndose consciente de las implicaciones de no seguir con el protocolo, se inclina en una ligera reverencia −. Le pido por favor una enorme disculpa y cualquier castigo que…-

− ¿En serio piensas que alguien sería capaz de castigarte por algo como esto? –la interrumpió con su tono de _"por todos los espíritus habidos y por haber, el sólo pensarlo es estúpido" _mientras fruncía el ceño y llevaba ambas manos a su cadera. Al verla tratar de contestar, se adelantó –. Los queridos soldados, aquí presentes, harán como si nada ocurrió y cerrarán la boca. Soy yo la que les pide una disculpa por esta horrible bienvenida. Y descuide, si yo estuviera en su lugar, créame que haría exactamente lo mismo sin dudarlo, más con estos ridículos protocolos– mirando hacia la entrada y al ver al soldado con el cabello totalmente chamuscado, suelta como si nada:−, además, ya era hora de que alguien le recordara a Shin los modales que olvidó hace un rato.

El aludido al escucharla, se puso nervioso en el acto y realizó una reverencia profunda. Los otros dos soldados lo imitaron −. Me disculpo por como la traté señora, fue una gran ofensa de mi parte. Espero reciba mis más sinceras disculpas –se dirige también al hombre −. Y usted también señor.

En ese momento, alguien se acercaba. Un hombre alto y desgarbado de casi cincuenta años caminaba hacia ellos, mientras cerraba su abrigo por sobre la ropa de dormir que vestía. En su rostro, una mueca de total desconcierto− ¿Qué sucede, Avatar Korra?

−Siento molestarlo, pero esta pareja necesita de un médico urgentemente. Es para su hija, se encuentra muy enferma –hace un gesto dirigido a la pareja −. Ellos son Wang y Lian, y han viajado desde muy lejos sólo para pedir su ayuda. Y ya que sus servicios ya no son requeridos aquí desde ayer, me gustaría por favor que los ayudara antes de que usted parta hacia su hogar.

−Me honra que depositen tal confianza en mí, será un honor ayudarlos ¿Dónde se encuentra su hija, Wang?

−En estos momentos en el hospital cercano a la Puerta de Azulón, señor. Nuestro hijo mayor está con ella mientras estamos aquí.

−Entonces es mejor que nos demos prisa y partamos de inmediato –apenas un par de pasos después se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la maestra agua.

−Si me permite, me gustaría acompañarlo Yi Jie. Lo que aprendí de la maestra Katara en curación puede servirle, necesitaría realizar una valoración primero, pero estoy segura que le sería de ayuda –con un silbido, la mascota de la mujer, quien se encontraba en una esquina apartada del patio, corrió segundos después hasta detenerse a su costado.

− ¿Lo encuentra pertinente? –con asombro observó como de un salto ágil tomó asiento en la silla de montar de su perro-oso polar, mientras tomaba las riendas con decisión.

−Totalmente. Si me quedo, aun así lo haría intranquila. Confió en que la Procesión Real resguardará el Palacio en la ausencia tanto del Señor del Fuego como de la mía y dejaré avisado a alguien de confianza – se dirigió a la pareja − ¿Cómo viajaron hasta aquí?

−Pedimos a alguien que nos hiciera favor de traernos. No tenemos como transportarnos –responde la mujer aún conmocionada. Habían viajado tanto y de tan lejos en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarlos que aún no podía creer que no sólo contarían con la ayuda de un médico tan importante, sino también con la ayuda en persona del mismísimo Avatar. Los grandes espíritus por fin parecían estar escuchando sus plegarias.

−En ese caso, ustedes viajarán en uno de los automóviles reales, mientras el doctor y yo nos adelantamos para comenzar. Tomaremos un atajo y así nos ahorraremos todo el tránsito que en estos momentos ya debe haber en las calles– con un gesto, hizo que un soldado se acercara −. Por favor diríjalos a uno de los autos y llévelos. También mande un telegrama al hospital, que estén listos a nuestra llegada. Avise solamente a Xin de mi ausencia, ella sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

−Como diga… por favor síganme.

Antes de llevarlos al hangar donde subirán a uno de los elegantes automóviles, ambos se acercaron con lágrimas en los ojos. La mujer luchó por hallar su voz debido a la emoción – No tenemos como pagarle todo lo que está haciendo por ella… muchísimas gracias –extendió una de sus manos, la cual la mujer de ojos azules tomó.

−No se preocupen, lo hago con gusto –le dio un suave apretón −. Les juro a ambos que su hija estará bien− Lian asintió antes de soltar su mano y caminar rápidamente junto a su marido hacia donde el soldado aguardaba. Una vez que los observó alejarse, se dirigió al doctor −. Es hora de irnos − con un movimiento de su mano un bloque de tierra se elevó a modo de escalón, para que pudiese subir. Una vez que el hombre se encontraba arriba y con una mueca, miro sobre su hombro − ¿No piensa sujetarse?

− No creo que sea correcto que yo... ¡espere! –de un momento a otro, se hallaba fuertemente abrazado al torso de la mujer. Rodando los ojos, ella había tomado sus brazos para colocarlos alrededor de si − ¡Avatar Korra, aguarde, no es correcto!

−Creo que a estas alturas no debería incomodarle algo tan insignificante como tomarme de la cintura, ¡me ha visto en formas más comprometedoras! – sin darle tiempo de replicar, volvió a tomar las riendas − ¡Naga, andando! –su compañera la obedeció al instante.

Saliendo a toda velocidad por la entrada, comenzaron a recorrer las afueras de la fortaleza adentrándose por las calles.

Debían darse prisa.

* * *

Cuando Korra regresó, lo hizo en la madrugada en compañía de Naga. Con una fuerte ráfaga de aire, abrió las pesadas puertas sin darles tiempo a los guardias de hacerlo. Ignorando lo que los hombres le decían, se bajó del animal de un salto y comenzó a caminar hacia el cobertizo de éste. No hizo falta ninguna señal o comando, ya que el enorme perro-oso polar necesitaba descansar. Una vez que le quitó la silla de montar, le acarició detrás las orejas a modo de despedida.

−Buenas noches amiga. Descansa… gracias por haber estado conmigo –susurró de forma ausente. Como respuesta, recibió un lametón cariñoso en una de sus mejillas.

Fuera de ahí, caminó a pasos rápidos hacia el interior del recinto principal. Pensó que encontraría todo en silencio dadas la hora, pero claro, no todo podía ser perfecto. Frente a ella se encontraban despiertos y hablando en susurros entre sí a tres miembros del Consejo Real, quienes al verla no dudaron ni un segundo en abordarla. Era lo último que quería en esos momentos.

− ¡Al fin llega! ¿Se ha dado cuenta de la hora que es? ¡Pasan de las dos de la mañana!−uno de ellos, el más anciano y quien para su gusto era el más irritante, comenzó con la reprimenda −. Sabe que no puede salir así como así del Palacio sin una escolta apropiada… − y dándole un vistazo para nada discreto a su cabello suelto hecho un desastre, su ligero blusón azul tradicional de la Tribu Agua, sus pantalones manchados y sus botas de piel; agregó ácidamente−… y sin una imagen acorde, también.

−Además –prosiguió otro, insidioso−, ir en compañía del doctor Yi Jie tampoco es correcto. Si bien es el médico de la Corte, no está bien que se le vea por las calles como su única compañía, podría dar pie a malos comentarios e interpretaciones… – esa fue la gota que casi, _por muy poco_, colmó su muy pequeñito vaso…

"_¡COMO SE ATREVE ESE…! Inhala, exhala… no golpees a nadie. Recuerda tus modales. Recuerda que son sólo unos sujetos demasiado anticuados… unos irritantes, viperinos y anticuados vejestorios…"_

Soltó lentamente el aire de sus pulmones, tratando de controlar su lengua y de contestar lo más educadamente posible −. Les recuerdo que soy el Avatar, y como tal, tengo el deber de ayudar a todos aquellos que me necesiten. El doctor tuvo un asunto muy urgente que tratar en la costa en el cual yo ofrecí mi ayuda y no podía darme el lujo de pensar en esas tonterías– de acuerdo, tal vez eso estaba de más pero, ¿qué más daba? Esos tres parecían estar siempre poniéndose de acuerdo para fastidiarla en cualquier oportunidad. Y claro, ella no los dejaría por más miembros del Consejo que fueran−. Con respecto a salir con guardias, nunca lo he necesitado y el Señor del Fuego me ha dado la libertad de disponer de él sólo cuando _yo _lo requiera –frunció el ceño mientras hacia una pausa – Y con respecto a mi forma de vestir, nunca nadie de la Familia Real me ha llamado la atención por ello, así que no veo cual es el problema – sonrió sin ganas, sólo para molestar −. A mi esposo siempre le ha gustado el azul en mí, dice que me va más que el rojo. Combina con mis ojos.

Ese fue el turno de exhalar lentamente el aire del primer Concejal− Sí, pero no olvide que usted además de ser el Avatar, _majestad_, es la Señora del Fuego y no es correcto que…-

−_Trataré_ de evitar salir de la forma en la que lo hice –interrumpió sin más, ganándose una muy mala cara para nada disimulada de todos. Si no quería quedarse toda la noche en ese pasillo, era mejor de momento darles por su lado.

Estaban a punto de arremeter de nuevo, cuando Korra vio salir de uno de los pasillos a una joven vestida con el uniforme de la servidumbre. Era una de las personas en el Palacio, sin contar a los miembros de la Familia Real, que más le agradaban y quien más tenía su confianza de todos los que trabajaban ahí.

Al verla, la criada le dedicó una sonrisa y un cabeceo respetuoso mientras caminaba hacia ella, a sabiendas que la otra mujer odiaba ser tratada con cortesías desmedidas.

− Señora, buenas noches. Me alegra que haya regresado.

−A mí también me alegra –le regaló una sonrisa temblorosa.

Sin embargo, algo en sus ojos alertó en el acto a la joven del servicio. Confundiendo eso con preocupación y pensando en que sabía lo que rondaba por su cabeza, le volvió a sonreír más animosamente.

−No se preocupe, acabo de salir de su habitación y se encuentra perfectamente. Su Majestad se encuentra ahí en estos momentos, me indicó que podía retirarme.

Eso sacó de sus pensamientos a Korra − ¿Su Majestad, dices?

−El Señor del Fuego ha regresado.

−Así es –respondió uno de los hombres, el que hasta ese momento había guardado silencio−. Habrá llegado apenas hace media hora de su viaje y lo hizo sin la Señora Ursa. Fue sorpresivo pero, como no podíamos retirarnos a nuestras habitaciones hasta que usted llegara, hemos aprovechado para darle la bienvenida…

−Lo lamento, de verdad –si bien no eran sus personas favoritas en el mundo, debía admitir que con eso le hicieron sentir culpable−. Ya estoy aquí, por favor vayan a descansar todos. Y gracias Xin.

−No fue nada− y así ella y los ancianos la vieron correr por el mismo pasillo por donde Xin había aparecido momentos antes, hasta desaparecer.

* * *

Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación, se tomó unos segundos frente a ella. _Se sentía tan agotada_. Con un suspiro y tratando de recomponerse, la abrió lentamente.

La habitación era amplia, decorada con exquisito gusto en tonos dorados y rojos. En una de las paredes, dos dragones, azul y rojo, la adornaban. En otra y sobre estantes, diferentes juguetes y regalos se hallaban. Desde una copia de peluche de Naga, pequeños juguetes de madera, hasta una verdadera lanza tradicional de la Tribu Agua del Norte que su padre, el jefe Tonraq, había hecho exclusivamente para _él_ antes de nacer.

"−_Tal vez sea el próximo Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, pero por sus venas también correrá la sangre de nuestra gente. Espero algún día poder enseñarle como utilizarla."_

Ella le aseguró que así sería, con un abrazo.

Su mirada cayó en la alta figura que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, absorto. Con pasos silenciosos se acercó hasta llegar hacia él. Rodeó su cintura suavemente en un abrazo mientras enterraba su rostro a la altura de sus omóplatos. Sonrió un poco al sentir las cosquillas que su largo cabello negro le provocaba en la nariz y al sentir también que una de sus grandes y cálidas manos cubría una de las suyas. Siempre que estaba cerca de él, le era imposible no sonreír tan siquiera un poco; parecía tener la habilidad de hacerla sentir bien con su sola presencia.

_Le hacía sentirse feliz, cuando sentía a punto de derrumbarse. A punto de dejar de ser ella misma. _

−Regresaste antes. Te esperaba dentro de tres días más.

−Y yo que pensé que te alegrarías más al verme –podía imaginarse su sonrisa al decirlo−. Puedo irme y regresar dentro de tres días, si así lo prefieres.

Lo soltó para colocarse a su lado y así finalmente verlo. Como lo imaginó, sonreía de medio lado.

_Y únicamente con ese pequeño gesto sentía como su corazón latía desbocado. _

−Ja,ja, muy gracioso –realizó un mohín, fingiendo molestia −. Me dijeron que acabas de llegar.

−Sí, hace no más de media hora. Fui a nuestra habitación y no te encontré. Cuando venía hacia acá Xin me dijo que saliste desde temprano ¿Todo está bien?− preguntó con preocupación.

−Asuntos de Avatar, pero ya está todo bien –Iroh pudo darse cuenta de la forma tan rápida en la cual respondió y la sonrisa que se esforzaba en parecer natural en sus labios. Ella cambio rápidamente de tema – ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Todo salió bien en el Reino Tierra? ¿Por qué tu madre no vino contigo? –al ella no poder viajar y como la invitación fue para ambos, decidieron que lo mejor sería que el Señor del Fuego viajara en compañía de su madre, la antigua dirigente de la Nación, para no irrespetar a la muy temperamental Reina Tierra. Después de todo, el Avatar tenía razón de peso para no poder hacerlo.

−Todo salió muy bien con ella. Los tratados y las diferentes modificaciones las revisamos una vez que llegamos y ella los firmó casi inmediatamente, así que no fue necesario quedarnos la semana que teníamos prevista. Mi abuelo es el que llegará dentro de tres días a Omashu por una de sus visitas como embajador, por lo que la Reina Tierra invitó a mi madre a quedarse unos días más para regresar juntos, ya que su siguiente destino es la Nación del Fuego. Está ansioso por conocerlo.

Frente a ambos, se encontraba una cuna de madera adornada por piel de diferentes animales originarios de la tundra de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Dentro de ella, se encontraba un pequeño bebe de apenas semanas de vida, dormido tranquilamente. Tenía la tez levemente más oscura que su padre y exactamente el mismo color de ojos que su abuela Ursa, de un bello dorado un poco más opaco que el resto de la Familia Real. La pequeña mota de pelo que adornaba su cabeza era del mismo color que el de su madre y sus abuelos maternos. Había nacido en un hermoso día de verano.

−Es perfecto− murmuró el maestro fuego mientras acariciaba una de las sonrojadas mejillas de su primogénito–. Podría pasar horas observándolo.

− ¿Lo hice bien, no?− fingiendo arrogancia, le dio un codazo juguetón. Él negó mientras sonreía divertido.

−Azai también es mi hijo, Korra.

−Sí, pero tú no lo tuviste dentro de ti por nueve meses, así que es justo que la mayoría del crédito sea mío. Acéptalo amigo, no puedes competir contra eso− se apoyó en el barandal de la cuna− El doctor Yi Jie vino ayer a revisarlo. Me dijo que dentro de una semana más podremos viajar con él sin ningún inconveniente. Es un niño fuerte y sano. Lo invité a quedarse en una de las habitaciones de invitados, ya que vino algo tarde y me pareció lo más apropiado.

−Me alegra escuchar eso. Tal vez podamos hacer un pequeño viaje a Cuidad República para visitar a Tenzin y a tus amigos o a la Tribu Agua del Sur, para ver a tus padres.

Se quedaron en silencio, observando a la pequeña figura dormitar. El Señor del Fuego Iroh miraba disimuladamente a su esposa, quien había tomado una de las mantas a los pies del infante para arroparlo mejor.

− ¿Qué sucede? − sabía que debía darle tiempo, pero no pudo evitar preguntar. Algo no estaba bien con ella, la conocía demasiado bien.

Demoró en responder− Nada… sólo que lo extrañé muchísimo el tiempo que estuve fuera, es todo.

_Evitaba su mirada, su sonrisa era falsa_.

−No eres muy buena mentirosa. Sé que algo…-

− ¡Ya te dije que no me pasa nada!−la forma en la que le contestó fue demasiado abrupta y al segundo siguiente se sintió extremadamente mal. Con una de sus manos, cubrió su rostro terriblemente avergonzada −. Iroh, perdóname, no quise ser grosera.

De forma delicada, el antiguo General tomó a la mujer del hombro, para girarla y tenerla frente a frente – Korra…

− Hoy conocí a una niña encantadora, Tsu Ming – Parecía que conversaba consigo misma, ignorando su nombre al salir de los labios del maestro fuego−. La visité hoy con el doctor Yi Jie. Era inteligente, alegre y, si me lo preguntas, bastante parlanchina a pesar de estar en cama; por un momento me recordó a Ikki –rio de manera algo forzada al recordar a la ahora no tan pequeña maestra aire y en todos los predicamentos en los cuales la metía cuando vivía con ella y su familia −. Me enseñó un par de dibujos suyos, me contó de su pato-tortuga mascota y de su hermano, padres y amigos. Cuando me vio entrar a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue sonreírme y preguntarme si podría conocer a Naga, ya que nunca había visto un perro-oso polar de cerca… ¡hubieses visto la cara de todos en el hospital cuando me vieron llevarla a la habitación! También me dijo que estaba contenta de mi decisión respecto a los Portales hace cuatro años, ya que los espíritus eran geniales… y que yo era el mejor Avatar de todos, pensaran lo que pensaran los demás…

Iroh se mantenía en silencio, atento. Ella se quedó ausente un momento, perdida en sus pensamientos. Cuando habló de nuevo, lo hizo mirando al suelo, su cabello escondiendo su rostro.

−Pensé que su problema no era muy grave, pero me equivoqué. Estaba en su sangre y corazón. Unas horas después de que llegamos, empeoró. Su corazón quería detenerse, él la trató con descargas eléctricas mientras yo con agua control para tratar su sangre y paliar el dolor… incluso llegué a utilizar un poco de sangre control para intentar repararlo, pero el órgano estaba demasiado débil...

Después de lo sucedido con Amón, Korra había estado decidida a aprender sangre control por su seguridad y por considerarlo parte de su formación como Avatar. Si bien conocía la teoría por medio de las enseñanzas de Katara en el tiempo que fue su alumna, ésta nunca quiso enseñarle apropiadamente por ser un tipo de control prohibido para todo maestro agua, y sabía que si se lo pedía no accedería. Sin embargo, en el tiempo en que su amistad y confianza se volvió bastante fuerte antes de volverse una pareja, ella le confesó que había estado practicando por su cuenta y que ya era capaz de utilizarlo, aunque no demasiado. Iroh, como amigo, le hizo prometer que si bien también creía que era importante que ella tuviera dichos conocimientos tratara de utilizarlos sólo si no había otra opción, a lo que ella se lo prometió. Él, en cambio, guardó el secreto. Acababa de romper la ley y exponerse ante una técnica que si bien ya podía realizar, no era perfecta, por lo que supuso que la situación debió ser realmente grave. Y eso no hacía más que inquietarlo.

Las manos de ella formaban puños que mantenía firmemente a sus costados, sus nudillos casi blancos por la fuerza.

−Todo ser vivo tiene un ciclo, todo es energía espiritual que constantemente está en movimiento en el Universo, es algo que Tenzin siempre dice− de repente dirigió su vista hacia arriba, una máscara de verdadera cólera cubría su rostro mientras que en sus ojos azules se reflejaba auténtica tristeza−. Les prometí a sus padres que estaría bien, que regresaría a casa con ellos…–en ese momento, su cuerpo entero temblaba y de sus ojos caían lágrimas amargas– ¡Sólo tenía seis años y no pudimos hacer nada por ella! ¡Yo, el supuesto gran y poderoso Avatar no pude salvarla!

Su desesperación era palpable, sufría como pocas veces la había visto desde que la conocía. La entendía, porque él también había experimentado a lo largo de su vida; como hombre, soldado y líder de una nación entera, la impotencia que se sentía cuando la situación estaba más allá de sí misma. _Cuando veías morir a alguien frente a tus ojos_. Y porque ella era la mujer más noble que conocía, entregada a ayudar a otros no sólo por ser quien era sino por propia convicción, capaz de sentir el dolor de los demás como propio.

_Porque ella también era madre, pero había olvidado que, a pesar de haber vivido tanto en tan poco tiempo, no era omnipotente._

Porque sabía que en ese momento, el ser el Avatar más que ser una bendición para ella, era algo que la hacía sentir impotente, culpable, aun cuando no tenía por qué ser así. Y porque cualquier palabra de consuelo que pudiera salir de su boca sabía que no sería suficiente.

Tomó delicadamente su rostro, mientras con sus pulgares trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas y después unía sus labios en un beso profundo y necesitado. Un beso de disculpa.

Por no haber estado ahí antes, acompañándola.

Por no poder borrar el dolor que a veces, por ser el Avatar, esto le ocasionaba.

Korra, por su parte, lo atrajo con sus manos aferrándose a la tela de su traje real, con desesperación. Sintió como soltaba su rostro, para rodearla entre sus brazos. Cuando el aire fue necesario, se separaron y ella escondió su rostro en el hombro masculino tratando de controlar su respiración. Se sumieron en un largo silencio.

−Tengo miedo –la escuchó susurrar de repente −. Tengo miedo de no poder proteger a nuestro hijo, a ti, a todos a los que amo…

Iroh, conmovido, tomó una de las manos que aún reposaban en su pecho para darle un suave beso−. Yo también. Pero ahora tengo dos razones más para no dejar que el miedo me domine nunca, para luchar y vivir –una de sus manos se dirigió al cuello de la mujer, donde el símbolo de su unión reposaba en forma de un hermoso collar−. Cuando sientas que caigas, recuerda que yo siempre estaré ahí para atraparte. Jamás estarás sola.

Ella lo miró de nuevo y vio sus ojos. Profundos, llenos de fuerza y amor. Y ella supo, que cumpliría su promesa sin importar lo que en un futuro pasara. Igual que ella, que jamás lo dejaría caer a él.

Y entonces, con algo de paz y a pesar de las lágrimas, pudo sonreír.

* * *

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Aquí mi aportación a la Semana Korroh. Debo decir, que no creí que alcanzaría a subir mi colaboración a tiempo, así que me alegra que lo lograra, parecía que el mundo conspiraba para que no fuese así (baile de la victoria, confeti y lágrimas de alegría xD) Es la primera vez que participo en este fandom y en una convocatoria de este tipo, así que espero que a todos los que se animaron a leer les haya gustado. Di mi mejor esfuerzo para mi trabajo quedara bien nice xD _

_En lo personal, quiero agradecerle y mandarle un abrazo a la genial __**kakatsushi**__, que gracias a ella y a su espectacular trabajo en SKOL es que me exigí una y mil veces a mí misma para lograr escribir este fic, además de que creo que es la inspiración de la mayoría que nos decidimos participar en la semana Korroh, así como su organizadora y quien me arrastró a amar a esta genial pareja de forma definitiva. Si lees, esto: __**GRACIAS POR INSPIRARME, POR ANIMARME A PARTICIPAR Y POR SACARME UNA SONRISA CADA VEZ QUE TE LEO :)**_

_De una vez, pido disculpas por las posibles faltas ortografías que se me pudieron haber pasado. En cuanto el hastío de estar pegada tanto tiempo a la computadora se me pase, prometo darle otra leída más para corregirlos. En cuanto me desocupe, me pasaré por los fics nuevos. ¡Sigan participando, aún hay tiempo! _

_¡Espero seguir contribuyendo con más ideas que tengo por ahí al fandom! ¡Hagamos que siga creciendo! y recuerden: Korroh is love xD_

_¡Saludos a todos!_


End file.
